


trois crêpes au beurre

by joohoneythighs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi, ouf le rating risque de changer on verra, spy AU
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneythighs/pseuds/joohoneythighs
Summary: shino revient d'une mission à dubai, hinata cuisine le petit déjeuner et kiba est jaloux. quotidien banal qui n'allait plus jamais être le même ou la team 8 sont des espions et reçoivent la mission la plus importante de leur carrière(le résumé est pourri dsl)
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, et d'autres!!!! je vais les mettre au fur et a mesure
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. lait

**Author's Note:**

> heey c'est la première fic en français que je mets ici wow :.) 
> 
> en passant beurk pour la description, l'histoire n'est pas si mal que ca je vous le promet! aussi, il y a surement des erreurs de frappe ici et la- je m'en charge le plus vite possible!!

« Une tasse de sucre et deux de lait, quatre œufs… » recitait-elle, les yeux rivés sur sa tablette tout en lassant ces mains gesticuler avec des ingrédients. Ce n’était point dans son habitude d’être réveillée aussi tôt pour cuisiner, encore moins une dimanche matin. D’habitude, elle, sans cesse terrassée par la fatigue, préférait s’abandonner à la famine et compenser plus tard dans la journée en cuisinant pour ses deux colocataires. Dans l’air, l’arôme de beurre et vanille étaient forts et plaisants; un semblant d’atmosphère paisible. Ceci ne tarda pas à réveiller le plus fainéant de tout l’appartement.

Se laissant guider directement vers la cuisine, sans même prendre le soin de se mettre un chandail sur le dos, ni d’arranger ces cheveux ébouriffés, sa curiosité se transforma rapidement en irritation à la vue de la jeune femme virevoltant avec de la vaisselle et des ingrédients dans la spacieuse cuisine. Les mains perdues dans ses propres mèches de cheveux, il fît son entrée dans la cuisine, saluée de la jeune femme qui était d’une humeur rayonnante, habillée d’une joli tablier rose pâle qu’il n’avait jamais vu.

« Tu trouves pas que t’en fait un peu trop, » demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher sa grandissante jalousie. En effet, devant lui se trouvait un véritable festin. Une montagne de crêpes, une omelette toute garnie, des muffins décorés avec soin, un smoothie d’une jaune si vif qu’il se demanda se qu’il y avait à l’intérieur, du bacon et des saucisses, etc. Bref, un tas de nourriture qui ne voyait pas souvent le jour dans leur appartement. Il sentit ses nerfs se chauffer en voyant le tas de viandes variées. « Hey, mais c’est quoi ce truc? Moi, j’ai jamais eu tout ça, » dit-il sans cacher sa colère, lui-même fatigué d’être aussi énervé aussi tôt le matin. « En plus, je suis le chef, vous me respectez même pas, » soupira-t-il les bras croisés. Pour sa part, la jeune femme ne laissa pas ses propos l’atteindre, étant trop de bonne humeur. Fredonnant un air qu’il n’avait jamais entendu, elle continua à monter ces plats, les plus garnis les uns que les autres.

« Il m’a dit que tu ne l’appréciais pas assez, donc j’essaie de compenser un peu, » dit la jeune femme toujours concentrée sur ces préparations, sourire aux lèvres. « Son voyage était très long et je contente de savoir que nous allons être de nouveau trois! Ça faisait si longtemps…» Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille souffla, irrité. « Ts, sale menteuse, t’en profites grave. Il est parti UNE semaine. » À ces mots, la jeune femme ne pût s’empêcher de sourire tout en continuant se qu’elle faisait, laissant l’homme ruminer ses pensées en s’accotant sur le comptoir.

_Beep beep beep beep, beeeeeeeeep._

Les deux adolescents était familier à ces faibles bruits. Le code d’accès de la porte. La jeune femme arrêta sa danse avec les marmites et accourra vers la porte qui n’était que sur le point de s’ouvrir en lâchant des petits ricanements d’excitation. Même s’il n’avait rien mangé, le jeune homme senti la nausée le prendre subitement. Il ne pût soupirer que la porte s’ouvrit finalement.

« Shinoooooooooooo, » s’exclama la jeune femme en lui sautant dans les bras, ne prenant pas compte de ses mains pleines de bagages. À cause de sa grandeur, elle ne pût que difficilement atteindre son cou, mais l’enlaça du meilleur de ses capacités. L’homme en question ne pût cacher sa surprise, même derrière sa paire de verres fumés. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à abandonner ces nombreux sacs au sol pour enlacer la jeune femme à son tour. Malgré son élan, elle fût surprise d’apercevoir son ami vêtu d’un complet noir ajusté et d’un teint légèrement basané, ce qui était très loin de son style habituel.

« Tu nous as trop manqué à Kiba et moi, on est contents de te voir, » le jeune femme aux yeux pâles avoua en se libérant de ses bras pour l’aider avec ses valises. « Je suis sûre que tu es fatigué, je t’ai préparé à manger. J’espère que tu vas aimer… » dit-elle, large sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosées, ne pouvant pas cacher sa joie. Face à son enthousiasme qu’il n’était pas habitué de recevoir de qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait pas cacher son étonnement, mais il était profondément touché. Un subtil sourire s’esquissa sur ces lèvres. « Merci, Hinata… » dit-il sincèrement. « Je suis touché de savoir que je vous aie manqué, même toi Kiba. Je ne savais pas que tu- » il fût coupé sec par le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

« Ahhhhh, dans tes rêves! Ça c’est elle seulement, moi, j’ai eu la paix pendant une semaine. Pas vrai Akamaru? » Le chien tarda à répondre avec entrain, ce qui l’énerva davantage. Plutôt, Hinata et Shino s’échangèrent des regards, sachant que les mots de Kiba n’étaient pas sincères. Il était si facile à lire. Voyant que même son chien n’était pas d’accord avec lui, il ne tarda pas à changer de sujet.

« Donc, Dubaï s’était comment, » demanda Kiba, cette fois curieux des péripéties de son ami, abandonnant sa rancune quelques instants. Tout en cuisinant, Hinata tendait l’oreille, elle ne souhait manquer aucuns détails. Shino soupira en s’assoyant aux côtés de Kiba au comptoir.

« La mission n’était pas compliquée, mais j’aurais aimé ne pas y être allé seul, » avoua-t-il. « Pourquoi? Techniquement, l’acquisition d’information aurait été plus efficace à au moins deux personnes. Ça aurait pris au plus tard trois jours plutôt que sept. » Kiba hocha la tête. « T’inquiètes, Kurenaï a bien fait d’envoyer juste toi sur cette mission. Moi, j’suis pourri en anglais et toi t’est quasi bilingue et Hinata, elle, c’était pas son style de mission. Ramasser de l’information, c’est ton truc, pas le sien. Mais ça tu le sais non, » demanda Kiba, un peu ahuri des propos de Shino. Il ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas avouer la solitude qui l’avait rongé depuis les sept derniers jours et à quel point ces amis lui avait manqué. Il le voyait venir, Kiba allait se moquer de lui. Ils tombèrent alors tous dans un silence persistant, Shino de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Hinata, un peu paniquée tenta d’alléger l’atmosphère, en déposant deux assiettes devant les deux jeunes hommes. Parfois, il était difficile pour elle de comprendre la relation entre ces deux-là. Un moment, ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde et un instant plus tard, ils ne se tolèraient pas du tout. « Le temps file, il faut manger quelque-chose avant que ça refroidisse! » affirma Hinata, manipulant des couverts pour dresser des assiettes.

Devant l’étendue du travail d’Hinata, Shino quitta le comptoir pour rejoindre son bagage à main proche de la table du salon. Fouillant quelques instants, à la curiosité de Kiba, il revint à ces côtés les mains pleines. Deux boites, une se retrouva devant Kiba et l’autre devant Hinata. Les deux se regardèrent avec confusion, puis le regardèrent avec confusion. D’un petit geste de la main, Shino leurs fît signe d’ouvrir les boîtes. En effet, il ne put se retenir d’acheter des cadeaux pour ses amis. _Rien d’extravagant_ pesa-t-il.

« Mais, » dis Kiba après l’avoir ouvert et découvert une montre Cartier. Il n’en revenait pas, c’était carrément son style. Pour sa part, Shino avait offert à Hinata une élégante boucle de satin rouge et verte décorée une broche en forme de scarabée en or accompagné d’une eau de toilette raffinée qu’elle n’arrivait à reconnaitre immédiatement. Pour ce qui en était de la boucle, il savait déjà qu’elle la porterait avec son uniforme et il n’avait pas tort. Elle avait étrangement hâte de porter son uniforme maintenant.

« Au fil des discussions avec l’homologue de Kurenai, j’ai réussi à faire des revenus supplémentaires excédant ceux fixés par Kurenai. En fait, les bases de données étaient dures à décoder, mais après avoir programmé un algorithme ayant un déterminant différent de celui dans le système, la chaîne d’encodage s’est brisée jusqu’à la neuvième barricade de sécurité du programme. Donc- » Kiba ne pût s’empêcher de le couper, « Woah, Shino t’as trop la classe! T’est pardonné, 100%, nada. » Ces mots se soldant par un impulsif baiser sur la joue avant que ce dernier ne continue à manger comme si de rien était. Et oui, Kiba était si heureux. En voyant sa nouvelle montre, Naruto allait en baver et grave. Choqué et dégouté, Shino se crispa, étranger aux rares vagues d’affection aussi intenses venant de Kiba.

Hinata, elle rangea la boucle et le parfum soigneusement, ne voulant pas les salir avant de même les avoir portés une seule fois. Sourire aux lèvres, elle tourna le dos à ces deux amis pour continuer à cuisiner, contente de savoir qu’il la connaissait si bien. Les deux hommes s’empressèrent de dévorer le festin cuisiné par Hinata. Cette dernière, contente de les voir se réjouir (comme à l’habitude) des plats qu’elle prenait le temps de cuisiner pour eux. 

* * *

Suivi des courtes retrouvailles et de toute la nourriture qu’ils ingurgitèrent, ils devaient se mettre sur la route de l’université. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Suivant leur routine journalière, chacun s’éclipsa dans sa propre salle de bain pour une rapide douche et enfiler leur sévère uniforme.

Pour sa part, Shino était soulagé d’enfin enlever se contraignant complet. Bien que très chic et il s’était avéré très utile pour fondre dans les rues sophistiquées de Dubaï, il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’exhiber de la sorte. Il préférait son épais cardigan et son uniforme qui n’attirait pas du tout l’attention. Cela fait parti du métier, pensa-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes pour se jeter de l’eau au visage. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il préférait.

Souvent, il s’étonnait lui-même à sa propre situation avec ses deux proches amis. En effet, Kiba, Hinata et lui, suite à de nombreuses circonstances extraordinaires, devinrent des espions sous l’aille d’une dame mystérieuse du nom de Kurenai Yuuhi. Ils savaient que très peu d’elle, certains disaient qu’elle était reliée aux Sarutobi, un conglomérat très puissant ayant des secteurs d’activités dans tout Konoha. Leur président Hiruzen Sarutobi était connu comme un amoureux des jeux d’argent et très amical avec la mafia opérant dans les rues. En autres mots, Hiruzen était très corrompu, malgré il avait beaucoup de lien avec les politiciens de tous les niveaux dans le pays du Feu. Sans l’ombre d’un doute, Yuuhi cachait plus d’un mystère. Cependant, cette dernière avait donné aux trois étudiants des opportunités qui leurs étaient, dans le passé, inatteignables. En échange d’exploiter leurs capacités intellectuelles, elle leur donnait d’importantes sommes d’argent ce qui leur permit de louer un appartement tous ensemble, rêve anodin qu’ils partagèrent depuis leur entrée au lycée. Il était souvent difficile de jongler avec leurs cours et les missions à l’international, mais Yuuhi avait toujours une solution à tout.

Shino se jeta encore de l’eau glacée au visage; il se demandait quelle vie serait mieux pour lui. Une vie d’espion ou une vie régulière aux côtés de ses amis. Il songea souvent à lorsqu’il obtiendrait son diplôme, comment sera la suite des choses? Sans cesse, il est tourmenté par son futur incertain. Alors qu’Hinata et Kiba semblaient être déterminés sur leur propre dénouement, il sembla être le seul dans le brouillard. Un long soupir et il enfila son uniforme en vitesse sans oublier sa paire de lunettes, se demandant lui-même quand viendra le jour ou il n’aura plus le reflexe de les mettre.

Pour sa part, Hinata était déjà prête, elle s’observait dans le miroir. L’uniforme repassé et conforme. Sa jupe n’était pas trop courte, ni trop longue. Elle était comme celle de toutes les autres filles de sa classe, ne voulant pas ressortir du lot de quelque façon. Au contraire, sa chemise était serrée au niveau de sa poitrine, malgré elle, les boutons faisant de leur mieux pour garder les deux fragiles pièces de coton ensemble. Elle senti son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac, Hinata se rendit compte qu’elle avait pris du poids. En effet, son uniforme ne lui faisait plus de la même façon qu’avant. Elle entendait déjà les critiques de Ino et de Karin. En moins d’un instant, elle attrapa son cardigan pour s’y blottir, pour s’y cacher. _Espérons que personne ne remarque_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle passa alors de longues minutes à s’observer dans la glace. De tous les angles, du côté, à gauche, à droite. Hinata remarqua alors sa chair qui semblait déborder de partout. Elle mit alors une paire de collants, sans effet. Cependant, elle n’oublia pas la boucle que Shino lui avait offerte. Hinata la mise avec fierté, décorant alors son uniforme qui avait des allures ternes. Elle ne pût s’empêcher de sourire un peu en se regardant dans le miroir; il avait vraiment bien choisi l’accessoire car il s’agençait parfaitement avec les teintes de son uniforme. Brossant ces longs cheveux d’ébène une dernière fois, elle jeta un dernier regard à sa propre réflexion avant de rejoindre ces compagnons au pied de la porte.

Finalement, Kiba était aux anges. Il ne pouvait s’arrêter d’admirer sa nouvelle montre. À peine acquise, qu’il avait déjà pris une dizaine de photos avec. Aujourd’hui, il avait pris le temps de se raser, il fallait qu’il soit au calibre du statut de sa montre, c’est-à-dire au moins quelques milliers de dollars.

Déviant de son habituel uniforme détendu, il prit le temps d’attacher tous ces boutons et d’y enlever tous les poils blancs d’Akamaru. Il sorti même son arme secrète, une cologne que sa grande sœur avait prit le temps de lui acheter durant les Fêtes passées. _Push, push, _et Kiba était prêt à partir. Il s’empressa de remplir la gamelle d’Akamaru de nourriture et d’eau et de sortir ces jouets préférés.

« Bon, Akamaru, faut que je file à l’école, mais t’inquiètes, je reviens bientôt, » dis Kiba en flattant la tête du docile chien. Pointe d’amertume dans sa poitrine d’abandonner son chien ne serait-ce qu’une journée, Kiba ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir coupable. « Sois sage, okay? » À ses mots, le chien aboya d’enthousiasme, acquiesçant les propos du jeune homme au cheveux bruns. À chaque fois qu’il quittait pour les cours, il sentait laisser derrière lui la seule chose le reliant à sa mère. Confus, si cela était une bonne chose ou une mauvaise. Peu importe, Akamaru était important à ces yeux. Lui aussi, quitta, en compagnie de son chien, sa chambre pour se diriger vers la porte.

Avant de quitter l’appartement, Shino prit hors de son sac à dos le cadeau qu’il s’était fait à lui-même, soit un généreux bouquet de fleurs. Toutes blanches avec quelques fleurs jaunes ici et là. Il les mit alors dans un grand vase en verre, lointain cadeau de son père ainsi qu’un grand pot en plastique. Il s’empressa de l’ouvrir pour y libérer une dizaine de papillons. Ces derniers se ruèrent sans attendre sur les fleurs décorant nouvellement la modique table de la salle à manger. Pour un court instant, il admirait les majestueux insectes virevolter autour de lui et des fleurs. À sa surprise, Akamaru semblait apaisé par leur présence. En effet, ce dernier s’étala et laissa les nombreux papillons décorer son visage. Soupirant, il les abandonna à contre-cœur pour rejoindre ces deux amis qui l’attendait dans le couloir.

* * *

Les trois adolescents marchaient d’un pas rapide dans l’immeuble. Habiter au dix-septième étage avait ces avantages et ces désavantages. En effet, la vue était magnifique à tout moment de la journée mais cela prenait une éternité sortir de l’immeuble. Même en prenant l’ascenseur, cela faisait souvent la différence entre être en retard ou pas en cours. Inconvénient qui arrivait, la plupart du temps, à ne pas en être u+n mais aujourd’hui était l’exception.

_Ding! Huitième étage._

Kiba vît apparaitre devant lui son pire cauchemar. L’hystérique propriétaire de bâtiment, Madara Uchiha. Son visage ne put s’empêcher de craquer en voyant les trois adolescents dans la cage d’ascenseur au travers de son imposante chevelure d’ébène.

« Ah! Je vous tiens! Ça fait combien de jours que vous trois quittez l’immeuble en douce en m’évitant hein? » l’homme se mit à crier malgré le restreint espace entre lui et Kiba maintenant que l’homme et son compagnon avait mis pieds dans l’ascenseur. Kiba retint son soupir, les prochaines minutes allaient être longues… L’homme commença et n’arrêta plus.

« Combien de fois je vous ait répété que les animaux sont interdits dans l’immeuble? Ce n’est pas mon imagination, la nuit j’entends un chien se promener dans votre appartement » dit-il d’un ton effréné. À ces côtés, il y avait le gardien des clés, Hashirama Senju. Ce dernier gérait les litiges et bail conjointement avec Madara. Ils étaient souvent vu ensemble en train de patrouiller le bâtiment durant la journée. Cependant, la plupart du temps, Hashirama temporisait les situations qui avaient tendance à dégénérer car Madara avait la mèche courte et n’avait pas sa lague dans sa poche. Son bâtiment était de luxe et souhaitait qu’il demeure ainsi, peu importe les moyens. Qu’importe qu’il jugeât sous ses standards était maltraité. En même temps, il n’avait aucune honte à se plier en quatre pour satisfaire ses grands clients comme Tobirama Senju, à contre cœur, car même s’il était le frère d’Hashirama, il le détestait à mort. Il était capable de ravaler son orgueil pour Hashirama, ça Madara pouvait le faire. Ce dernier tenta de calmer Madara dans sa tirade, sans succès, car ce dernier semblait aliéné à cause de ses propos.

« Inuzuka, si je vois ton sale clébard dans mon immeuble, vous trois vous allez vous retrouver à la rue. Vous le savez bien, les chiens sont interdits ici. » Madara avait un ton si dramatique, c’était digne d’un gag. Cependant, il était très sérieux. « Enfin, vous irez faire vos activités illégales à l’extérieur comme les gangsters que vous êtes. » Hashirama devenait rouge de honte, il n’arrivait pas croire que Madara était aussi hystérique. Il tenta de lui faire signe, les accuser sans preuves n’était pas la solution à son problème. « Pft, je n’ai pas de preuves, mais j’ai mes soupçons. Déjà, y’en a un qui risque d’infester mon appartement d’insectes répugnants, » dit-il en regardant Shino de la tête aux pieds, dégouté. Pour sa part, Kiba bouillonnait. C’était ça le plan; ne pas interagir avec lui était la meilleure façon de rester hors de troubles. En effet, Madara ne s’arrêtait plus quand on le provoquait, au grand désespoir d’Hashirama. Il sera les dents fort, mais garda le silence. Shino et Hinata firent de même et l’homme au cheveux bouclés devint un bruit de fond rapidement.

Shino observa les chiffres des étages les uns après les autres, divergeant du mépris que le vieil homme avait à leur égard. Souvent, il songeait à partir de l’immeuble et trouver un endroit plus paisible loin son éternel amertume. Il était conscient que cela n’était pas possible, Kiba s’était trop attaché à leur mode de vie huppé pour l’abandonner et Hinata était convaincu que, au dépit des désavantages, cet appartement était parfait pour eux; que c’était leur maison à eux trois.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le rex-de-chaussé sans décoller le moindre mot. Aussi tôt, les trois s’éclipsèrent en direction de la rue. Il n’était pas question de manquer le bus en plus de ça. Kiba ouvra la marche au pas de course, suivi d’Hinata puis de Shino, encore abattu par le décalage horaire. Direction, _Konoha College_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouf! finalement je mets l'histoire à jour après tout ce temps... j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

« J’arrive pas à croire que Kakashi m’a fait réciter Roméo et Juliette devant tout le monde, » gémissait Kiba, tête contre table, incapable de se remettre du pénible cours d’anglais qu’il venait de traverser. «En plus, j’ai dû réciter tout ça avec Rock Lee. Moi, Roméo et lui Juliette. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’en rajouter.» À ses côtés, Hinata tenta de le réconforter, dans l’espoir qu’il puisse un jour s’y mettre sérieusement. Ces lacunes de communication allaient finir par le rattraper. Ils attendirent alors leur prochain cours dans la cafétaria, encore vide, malgré midi approchant à grand pas. Ce n’était pas une aire de socialisation très populaire, et c’était mieux comme ça. La plupart des étudiants restait dehors alors que l’été tardait à partir, profitant de la plaisante brise.

Kiba ne pût s’arrêter dans sa misère. «Euh, _She hath, and in that _euhm_ sparing makes huge w-waste, For_ quoi déjà? Ah, oui _beauty, starved with her severity,_ euhm _Cuts beauty off from all posterity._ Argh! J’arrive même pas à comprendre » soupira-t-il, tête toujours contre table. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Shino qui avait pris le soin d’acheter de la nourriture pour tout le monde. Sans vouloir l’admettre de vive voix, Shino était impressionné que Kiba eut la tête de se rappeler d’un simple passage, surtout celui-ci en particulier. Prenant place aux côtés de Hinata, il ne tarda pas à partager ce qu’il avait acheté. Du beef jerky pour Kiba, une brioche pour la jeune femme et une simple pomme pour lui. Kiba ne pût s’empêcher de sortir de sa léthargie en apercevant le bœuf séché, une vague d’énergie envahissant son corps. « Ah, Shino, pour une deuxième fois aujourd’hui, tu me sauves la vie, » Kiba dit d’un ton beaucoup trop mélodramatique, tout en prenant le bœuf séché. D’un élan, il tenta d’embrasser sa joue une seconde fois pour prouver sa gratitude envers lui. Cependant, Shino le coupa sec en poussant sur son front, repoussant alors le brunet de l’autre côté de la table. « Kiba, je crois être incapable d’accepter tes sentiments ainsi. Pourquoi ? Nous sommes en public et il ne faut pas attirer autant d’attention sur nous. Aussi, je ne crois pas de la même façon, malheureusement, » avoua Shino, ne pouvant cacher son embarras. Kiba, pour sa part, s’en fichait. Il était énervé de l’éternel refus (même de ces manières excentriques) venant de l’autre homme. « Ah, j’te jure que t’est trop coincé mon vieux, » râla Kiba, en prenant une vive bouchée du bœuf séché. « Surtout avec cette manière de parler, je ne m’y ferais jamais. » Pour sa part, Hinata ricana légèrement, ravie d’avoir ces amis qu’elle connaissait si bien à ces côtés.

Plutôt que de prendre ces commentaires à cœur, Shino tendit la brioche vers Hinata, ayant remarqué que cette dernière n’avait rien avalé depuis son arrivée ce matin. Bien que touchée par son geste, elle s’empressa de refuser la brioche. Disant, qu’elle n’avait pas faim pour l’instant, mais qu’elle la garderait pour plus tard dans la journée. Rapidement, la pâtisserie soigneusement emballée se trouva dans la noirceur de son sac à dos. Shino et Kiba s’échangèrent un furtif regard, sans passer de commentaires et sans qu’elle ne puisse le remarquer.

« Bon, y’a pas que ça, mais faut qu’on se bouge, » dit Kiba, en se levant de sa chaise. « Faut aller en cours les amis, on se voit après, ciao ! » Sa phrase à peine finie que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns avait commencer à tracer sa route. Étrange enthousiasme pour ses cours qui semblait l’ennuyer à mourir tout autres jours sauf aujourd’hui. En effet, Kiba était mort d’impatience de rejoindre Naruto dans son cours d’administration, laissant Hinata et Shino à eux-mêmes dans la cafétaria.

Les deux restèrent en silence un moment ; Hinata, les yeux rivés sur l’écran de son téléphone, n’avait le même enthousiasme que Kiba envers son prochain cours, soit calcul avancé pour les finances. Sans explication, c’est dans ces moments qu’elle aurait aimé être dans le même programme que de Kiba ou de Shino. Pour sa part, malgré sa curiosité, Shino ne pût apercevoir ce qu’elle regardait si intensément. Plutôt, il remarqua qu’elle portait sa fameuse boucle. Il ne pût l’avouer de vive voix, mais il était content de voir qu’elle semblait apprécier la boucle autant que lui sur elle. Cela arrivait souvent, ces derniers plongés dans une paisible silence, pas qu’ils n’avaient rien à se dire, mais plutôt que c’était leur nature, balançant souvent avec l’énergie incommensurable de Kiba. Shino profitait alors de ses courts instants de tranquillité avant la tempête qu’était son cours de physique. Juste à sa pensée et il était déjà exaspéré.

« Hinata ! »

Une énergique voix se fît entendre, sortant alors la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de ses pensées, ainsi que Shino. Elle l’a reconnu instantanément, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « Uh, j’espère que je n’interromps rien, j’espère que je ne vous gêne pas vous deux, » dit la jeune femme nouvellement arrivée à la table de cafétaria. Les deux adolescents s’empressèrent de secouer la tête, Hinata parlant en premier, « non, non ! Ne t’en fait pas Sakura, on s’apprêtait à partir en cours, » dit Hinata, en se levant pour ramasser ses affaires, Shino fît de même.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lâcha alors un soupir de soulagement, « tant mieux, allez viens ! Je suis venue te chercher. Faut pas qu’on soit en retard au cours de calcul avancé sinon Tsounadé va nous griller. » Hinata hocha de la tête, tout en suivant Sakoura qui semblait déjà être en chemin vers la classe. Les deux adolescentes avaient de vagues souvenirs de la directrice Tsounadé. Cependant, elle était connue pour être impitoyable et très stricte sur les règlements. Hinata frissonna un bon coup, espérons qu’elle ne lui enlève pas sa broche. Sakura s’arrêta un bref instant, remarquant le jeune homme aux côtés de Hinata. « Hey, Shino, » dit-elle accompagné d’un sourire. « Tu fais la route avec nous ? On est dans le même département après tout. » Le jeune homme ne pût refuser, malgré qu’il ne voulût pas imposer sa présence à Sakura et Hinata, surtout qu’il vivait avec cette dernière. Mais cela, peu de gens le savait.

Les trois adolescents prirent alors la route vers leurs classes, Hinata et Sakura ouvrant la marche et Shino suivant derrière, les laissant dans leurs conversations. De toute les façons, ce dernier était un peu distrait, il porta peu d’attention aux dires des deux femmes. En effet, Sakura était perdue dans un monologue sur un des travaux à remettre et la tyrannie de leur professeur. Plutôt, Shino fût surpris de l’apparition d’une figure familière à ses côtés. L’autre jeune homme, plus petit que lui, avait toujours le don de passer inaperçu, parfois plus que lui et cela le surprendra toujours. En guise de salutation, ce dernier lui offrît son éternel sourire stoïque. « Bonjour, Saï » fît alors Shino. Il ne tarda pas à retourner à son visage sans expression malgré le ton amical de ses mots. « T’est parti en vacances ? » demanda Saï faisant référence au teint basané nouvellement acquis par son camarade. « Ça fait une semaine que je ne t’aie pas vu dans les cours du programme, t’est allé où ? » Les tendances effrontées de Saï étaient souvent un avantage et un désavantage en même temps selon Shino. D’un côté, Saï ne perdait pas de temps dans ses mots, mais semblait abrasif dans ses propos même pour quelqu’un comme Shino. Il soupira, amusé et exaspéré. « On peut dire ça, ouais, » répondit alors Shino, tâchant de rester le plus vague possible. Au dépit de ses soupçons, Saï ne s’en plaignît pas, car les deux hommes partagèrent un silence absolu jusqu’à l’atteinte de leur salle de classe.

Pour leur part, les deux jeunes femmes avaient pris un peu d’avance sur Saï et Shino dans le couloir parmi leurs mots dits à voix basse et leurs ricanements. Cependant, Sakura ne fît pas défaut de remarquer la nouvelle allure de sa meilleure amie. « Woah, Hinata ! Ta boucle, elle est trop jolie, je l’adore » exclama Sakura, en ne pouvant s’empêcher de toucher le métal précieux du bout de ses doigts. « C’est depuis quand que t’aimes les insectes toi ? Avoue, c’est ton copain qui te l’a offerte hein, » dit Sakura, en levant un sourcil, « j’ai remarqué que tu as un nouveau parfum en plus. Vas-y crache le morceau ! C’est un cadeau de ton copain, avoueeeee, » plaidait Sakura de toutes ces forces, ravie de voir sa timide amie s’épanouir ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Contente, mais aussi d’un côté, extrêmement curieuse.

Hinata ne répondit pas immédiatement car elle-même ignorait la réponse. En fait, elle-même ignorait la réponse qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Peu de fois s’était-elle arrêtée pour penser à ce que signifiait vraiment cette broche, ne voulant pas perturber son esprit de questionnements remettant en question les relations qu’elle avait avec les gens autour d’elle. À travers ces réflexions, elle sentit ces joues se rougir un peu à divers scénarios qu’elle-même jugeait plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Sakura. « Ah ! » cria la fille aux cheveux roses, tentant de lui faire cracher le morceau. Plutôt, Hinata secoua sa tête avant d’afficher un sourire inoffensif. « Je ne sais pas Sakura, je ne peux pas te répondre. » Là, Hinata ne mentais pas du tout ; elle n’avait rien à dire pour se défendre face à son amie. À cela, Sakura rumina sa frustration jusqu’à la classe de calcul avancé.

Hinata tâcha d’agiter sa main, pour faire signe à Shino avant de rentrer dans le local qu’elle redoutait tant. Avec une timide sourire, elle lui dit au revoir pour les prochaines heures. Il fît de même d’un simple revirement de la main avant qu’elle ne disparaisse parmi les nombreux étudiants peuplant sa classe.

« Elle est trop belle ta boucle, tu l’as acheté où? » Hinata senti son cœur s’arrêter au son de cette voix rejoignant ces oreilles. Suite d’une profonde inspiration, elle afficha le meilleure sourire qu’elle pût avant de répondre. Du coin de l’œil, elle pouvait apercevoir sa meilleure amie qui bouillonnait déjà de rage. « Uhm, c’était un cadeau de voyage, » répondit-elle d’une timide voix, ignorant si sa réponse était même adéquate. Les deux femmes adjacents son bureau attestèrent en même temps, « Ahhh, c’est dommage, » fît la fille aux long cheveux blonds, portant un air de déception calculé. « Mais, cela ne m’étonne pas, cette boucle elle a l’air très dispendieuse. Donc, un cadeau, ça fait du sens. Pas vrai, Karin? » L’autre femme aux cheveux rouges était d’accord. « Bof, c’est vrai qu’elle est jolie, mais je n’aime pas trop le scarabée au milieu. C’est répugnant, » dit-elle d’un ton rempli d’amertume avant de s’adonner dans une cacophonie de rires avec la blonde. « Étrangement, ça me rappelle le grand mec mystérieux qui traîne avec toi, son nom m’échappe toujours, tu sais celui qui porte des lunettes à l’intérieur, » dit la blonde en mettant l’accent sur ses derniers mots pour en souligner l’absurdité. « Je sais pas, il me donne des vibes de quelqu’un qui aime trop les insectes, un truc anormal comme ça. » ajouta-t-elle, comme si elle parlait d’une évidence.

Hinata, par réflexe baissa la tête, mortifiée de honte. Enfouie sous la culpabilité d’avoir entrainé quelqu’un d’autre dans cet élan de misère. Avant que les deux femmes ne puissent échanger davantage, elle prit toute once de courage et leva légèrement la voix. « Mais, » commença Hinata, attirant l’attention des deux femmes. « Il n’y a rien de mal à aimer les insectes, » surtout que Hinata savait très bien que Shino préférait les papillons à autres choses alors que Ino et Karin avaient des discours dignes d’un collectionneur de coquerelles. Cependant, son intervention passa dans le vent, les deux femmes n’en prit même pas conscience. La blonde, nommée Ino, était prise dans ses réflexions. « Mhhh, c’est quoi son nom déjà, » dit-elle en se tapotant le menton de manière trop théâtrale, ce qui testait la courte patience de Sakura, assistant à la scène sans intervenir jusqu’à maintenant.

« Bon, Ino, si t’aimes pas sa boucle, ça te regarde. Mais là, elle a compris le message, tire-toi. » ajouta Sakura d’un ton vénéneux envers la blonde qui prenait un malin plaisir à avoir tant d’emprise sur ses émotions. Jouant la victime, elle n’eut pas peur d’en rajouter. « Sakura, la grosse brute, tu ne vois pas que je parle à mon amie Hinata là? Alors, s’il-te-plaît, tes petits commentaires impertinents, tu peux te les garder. Merciiiiiii » ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire. Poings serrés, Sakura ne pût que se retenir de lui refaire le portrait malgré elle.

« Peu importe, j’en était où? » continua Ino comme si de rien n’était, donnant peu d’importance au prénom du jeune homme dont elle prétendait en être si curieuse. « Ah mais, je viens de remarquer, tu portes un cardigan? T’as froid? Comment ça se fait? Le temps est si bon dehors, surtout aujourd’hui. » Pour une fois, elle ne mentait pas. L’air était effectivement plus doux et chaud que les jours précédents, expliquant le désert qu’était la cafétaria plus tôt ce matin. À cela, Hinata ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. « J-J’ai attrapé froid, voilà tout… » Karin et Ino lâchèrent des gloussements, trop choquées des mots sortant de la bouche de Hinata. « Quoiiiiii, et moi qui pensais que la graisse ça protégeait du froid, » dit Karin, ahurie. À ces mots, Sakura perdît son sang-froid. « Tu pompes l’air sale pute, » s’exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en bondissant de sa chaise en offensive vers la blonde, prête à l’assainir d’un coup au visage. L’atmosphère dans la grande classe changea drastiquement, tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elles, épiant le moindre mouvement venant de Sakura. Ino en profita pour jouer la comédie. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours parler avec tes poings et pas avec ta bouche, » affirma Ino après avoir lâché un cri de détresse tel une victime. « La violence n’ait pas la solution. En plus, je ne te parlais même pas. » Ceci ne fît qu’enrager davantage Sakura qui voyait clair dans son petit cirque. « Ino, je te jure que- »

_ HEY!_

Une figure familière fît éruption dans la vaste classe causant l’immédiat retour à l’ordre. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à se rapprocher rapidement du petit groupe de jeunes femmes au fond de la classe. Au son de ses talons aiguilles, Sakura ne tarda pas à se calmer, ne voulant pas passer pour l’agresseur devant la directrice. Habillée de son éternel cardigan vert, elle ne tarda pas à faire irruption dans le groupe de filles. D’un habile geste de la main, Hinata pût enlever sa boucle sans que personne ne la remarque avant de la glisser dans son bureau. Il n’était pas nécessaire de rajouter de l’huile sure le feu maintenant.

« C’est quoi le problème, » demanda Tsounadé d’un ton autoritaire, les regardant d’un air menaçant, surtout Sakura et Hinata. À l’unisson, elles hochèrent de la tête. Karin pris soudainement la parole, « tout va bien madame Tsunade! On ne faisait que discuter entre amies, y’a pas de soucis, » affirma-t-elle sourire sincère aux lèvres. Sakura ravala son orgueil pour le bien de ne pas se ramasser des ennuis, encore moins avec la directrice. « C’est vrai, on ne faisait que se taquiner un peu entre amies, c’est tout, » rajouta Ino, mettant la main sur l’épaule d’Hinata à côté d’elle. Tsunade se tourna alors vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d’ébène pour une confirmation.

Quelques secondes passèrent, elle songea à dire la vérité.

« Non, il n’y a pas de problème Madame Tsunade, » dit Hinata, affichant un timide sourire. Il n’en prit pas beaucoup de temps pour que Madame Tsunade les abandonne à la suite d’un sévère avertissement. Elles auraient menti de dire qu’elles n’étaient pas toutes soulagées de son départ. Sakura fût la première à prendre la parole.

« Vous me dégoûtez. » Ino ne pût s’empêcher de rire. « Ça c’est ton problème et Hinata, pour ne pas attraper froid, il faudrait que tu arrêtes de traîner avec ton ami le sale clébard, conseil de copine, » dit-elle avant de s’éclipser aux côtés de Karin à leurs bureaux qui étaient étonnamment très loin de ceux de Sakura et Hinata. Laissées à elles-mêmes, les deux amies restèrent dans le silence, Hinata sachant déjà se que Sakura allait lui dire. _Comme quoi elle devait s’imposer face à elle, comme quoi elle ne devait se laisser marcher, mais surtout comme quoi elle n’aurait pas dû mentir à Madame Tsunade_. Toutes ces choses qu’elle devait entendre, mais l’énergie lui manquait en cette journée qui venait à peine de commencer. Il était mieux de rassurer Sakura, cette dernière dont le sang semblait bouillir plus qu’elle-même aux remarques désobligeantes d’Ino et de Karin. « Tu sais Sakura, » commença Hinata, d’une voix quasiment incertaine. « J’apprécie que tu me défendes, mais ne t’en fait pas pour moi. » Elle ne trouva pas encore les mots pour verbaliser sa peur que Sakura se retrouve dans les ennuis à cause d’elle. Elles s’échangèrent des demi-sourires, en attendant un moment plus opportun pour ces conversations qui n’allaient que les blesser.

Finalement, le professeur fît son entrée, signalant le début du cours. Sakura lui tourna alors le dos, son bureau étant devant celui de la jeune fille au yeux pâles. Court fût l’instant avant qu’elles ne soient absorbées par les nombreuses notes de cours et les interminables monologues sur des sujets qu’elles avaient peine à comprendre. Toutes, sauf Hinata. Cette dernière voyait trouble. Elle voyait trouble par moments par faute de l’eau envahissant ses yeux.

Minato entra dans sa classe, tel sa routine, saluant le peu d’élèves présents avec son éternel sourire. Il s’était pris d’avance aujourd’hui dû aux nombreuses présentations de projets finaux dans ses groupes d’étudiants en administration. En se fondant un peu dans le décor, il installa son ordinateur et prépara son cursus de cours. Cependant, il ne pût ignorer le raffut grandissant dans l’ample amphithéâtre, sa curiosité éveillée aux nombreuses voix causant une commotion plus loin de lui. Malgré lui, il tendît l’oreille.

« Wahhhh, Kiba-senpai !! » s’écria un jeune homme avec les cheveux en coupe en bol. « T’as trop la classe ! » Ça y était, Kiba qui se pavanait sans honte devant ses camarades avec son dispendieux bijou au poignet ; son égo ravi au regard émerveillé de Rock Lee et la mauvaise mine de son ami Naruto, un écervelé aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui (sans que personne ne puisse l’expliquer) était un ami proche de Kiba au dépit de leur constante animosité envers l’une l’autre. Ce dernier croisa ces bras, soufflant un bon coup, ne voulant pas admettre son infériorité envers le brunet. « Pft ! Tout le monde sait que tu l’as volé, malfrat ! » cria Naruto, une tentative d’incriminer Kiba devant tout le monde. Bien que très peu ne portaient attention à leur petit cirque. Neji, au loin, faisant semblant de lire, suivait l’échange de très près. Bien que Kiba le répugnât de toutes les façons possibles, il demeurait un ami proche de sa cousine adorée. Ignorant la réelle nature de leur relation, viendra un jour ou il commettra l’offense faisant déborder l’eau dans le vase et qu’il puisse enfin se débarrasser de lui. Cependant, pour l’instant, il restait en retrait et récoltait de l’information. Sinon, Sasuke et Obito, les deux fameux frères Uchiha, lointaine famille du fameux Madara Uchiha, observèrent la scène avec le plus grand des désintérêts. En fait, c’était le cas pour Sasuke. Obito, lui, était entièrement engagé dans l’altercation. « Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec cet imbécile de Naruto, » dit-il avec une excitation qui irritait Sasuke au plus haut point. « C’est quoi son nom déjà ? Inuzuka ? Bref, il a pas l’étoffe de quelqu’un qui posséderait des montres valant des milliers de dollars. J’veux dire, REGARDE LE SASUKE » ajouta-t-il comme si ces conclusions devaient venir comme des évidences. Sasuke roula des yeux sans se cacher. « Je suis sûre, c’est une fausse, je vais aller voir, » dit Obito avant de s’éclipser plus bas dans les escaliers rejoignant le groupe de jeunes hommes au bord de l’implosion.

« T’as dit quoi Naruto, sale idiot, » cria Kiba. Le blond savait comment venir à bout de ses nerfs et il en était conscient, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire en voyant le brunet s’enflammer à ces propos. « Mon vieux, laisse tomber, ta jalousie est en train de sortir, » dit Kiba en secouant la tête, classifiant Naruto de cause perdue. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse répliquer, Obito fît éruption dans le petit groupe, voulant examiner la montre en question de plus près. Rajoutant à la zizanie, Obito se donnait des airs de faux expert : « Mh, c’est bien une montre Santos, un grand modèle en plus de ça. 18 carats d’or véritable, wow. Bracelet en cuir de veau véritable. 13,600$ net. Bien essayé mon petit Naruto, mais la montre est authentique, » ajouta Obito, en mettant sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion. Avant de s’avouer vaincu, Naruto avait plus d’un tour dans son sac. « Aha, d’accord, mais ça n’explique pas comment t’as eu cette montre. Je sais très bien que t’est trop fainéant pour travailler nulle part, » dit Naruto avec fierté, certain de l’avoir coincé. Kiba senti son visage craquer. Dans ce cas précis, un mensonge valait mieux que tout ; dire que Shino lui avait acheté une chose aussi chère et rare n’allait qu’augmenter les soupçons sur lui et là il ne parlait pas de sa double vie d’espion malheureusement. Dans le pire des scénarios, Naruto allait le prendre comme une demande de fiançailles vu le prix de la montre ; Naruto allait penser qu’il allait se marier avec Shino sauf que ce n’était pas une bague. La simple idée le fît tressaillir d’horreur ; passer la fin des ses jours en sa compagnie de cette façon n’était pas dans ces plans. Kiba avait trop de difficulté à s’habituer au style de ce dernier.

Plutôt Kiba fît signe à Naruto de se rapprocher, il ne voulait que personne d’autre n’entende son secret derrière l’obtention de cette fameuse montre. Pas question de s’humilier devant tous les autres étudiants de la classe au grand désespoir de Obito, qui ne voulait que savoir la suite. Le blond ne pût résister et tendît son oreille au brunet. « Okay, je vais te dire comment, mais ferme ta bouche et dit le à personne, » chuchota Kiba à Naruto, s’assurant qu’il était le seul à entendre. La rancune de Naruto s’était déjà évaporée, Kiba était déjà pardonné maintenant qu’il allait lui révéler son secret. Un large sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

_Slap !_

Naruto fût confus à la gifle qu’il venait de recevoir, choqué d’avoir été trahi. C’est alors que Kiba ne pût se retenir de rire à l’expression sur le visage de Naruto étant inestimable. « T’as cru quoi ? T’as vraiment pensé que j’allais te le dire ? Ça va Naruto ? » demanda Kiba après sa tornade de rire. À peine son souffle repris que le brunet continua dans sa tirade, « mais, si tu me suces bien, je promets que je t’en achète une. » Enervé, Naruto ne pris même pas la peine de réponde avant d’aller s’installer tout au fond de la classe, loin de Kiba et à côté de Sasuke, ce qui n’était pas dans son habitude. Pour sa part, Obito ne pouvait s’arrêter de rire. « Woah, t’est marrant toi, rien à voir avec Sasuke » avoua-t-il à l’Inuzuka alors qu’il s’installait sur son bureau. « Je t’aime bien, » dit-il armé d’un sourire avant de regagner son bureau au fond. Minato était prêt, le cours allait commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laisses-moi un commentaire pour que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! la suite c'est pour TRÈS bientôt :)


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avertissement! il y a quelques jurons dans ce chapitre. 
> 
> aussi, le rating de cette histoire risque d'augmenter (jugeant le contenu à venir). je tenais à vous avertir pour pas qu'il y ait de surprises! 
> 
> bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre :)

Le cours de physique avec Maître Jiraya était loin d’être le plus ennuyant, c’étaient plutôt les étudiants qui manquaient d’enthousiasme. Classe remplie de génies tel que Shikamaru Nara et Saï, ces derniers n’étaient pas très sociaux (dû moins de la manière que Maître Jiraya auraient voulu qu’ils soient). La logique surpassait sans cesse les émotions pour ceux-ci. Cela donnait naissance à une dynamique étrange durant le cours ; le professeur se pliant en quatre pour faire interagir ses étudiants et ces derniers faisant le minimum attendu d’eux mais de manière brillante. Par moment, c’était lourd à supporter même pour Shino qui ne décrirait pas comme un papillon très social. Par chance, il pût survire à cette interminable leçon de thermodynamique, alors que son corps ne réclamait que du repos sans cesse depuis ce matin. Bien qu’être habitué de voyager régulièrement, le décalage horaire était toujours pénible. Baillant en sortant de la petite classe, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour aller rejoindre ces amis, éparpillés un peu partout dans la grande université. Tant mieux, Saï ne l’avait pas suivi pour l’asséner de questions, sa petite marche dans les couloirs allait donc être tranquille, pensa-t-il.

Le grand jeune homme se mît alors en route. Jetant un coup d’œil à son téléphone, il remarqua que Kiba en avait encore pour deux heures de cours alors que Hinata était déjà libérée. Comme à l’habitude, il savait où là trouver. Il avait quand même quatre départements à traverser avant d’atteindre le sien: sciences appliquées, médecine, sciences humaines et arts. Étrangement, il marcha d’un pas lent, ne sentant pas l’urgence, profitant de la vue qu’offraient les grandes baies vitrées décorant les longs couloirs. Il ne prît que très peu de temps avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne le rejoigne au pas de course, l’attrapant par le cou dans une étreinte amicale.

« Yo, mon petit frère adoré, » dit-il d’un air enjoué, « ça fait longtemps, tu te cachais de moi ou quoi? » ajouta l’homme un plus âgé avec un air qui lui était très familier. Shino ne pût s’empêcher de sourire un peu, en effet, cela faisait si longtemps. « Torune, tu es en train de m’étouffer… » Partant dans une tornade d’excuses, ce dernier ne pût cacher sa joie face à son cousin qu’il considérait comme son petit frère et il en était de même pour Shino. Au dépit du fait que Torune et son propre père formait la seule famille qu’il connaissait, il ne se voyaient que très peu et avec raison. Torune, un peu comme Shino, travaillait dans les services de renseignements du pays du Feu, mais dans un échelon très élevé sous l’aile de Danzo, un mystérieux homme que tous qualifiaient comme le plus grand acolyte d’Hiruzen. Affecté dans la division de Danzo qu’on nommait la Racine, Torune n’avait pas l’opportunité de partager autant de détails sur ses activités. Le benjamin se rappelle certains de ces vagues récits de ses péripéties au tour du monde et comment, à force d’être constamment isolé, il décidait de passer le peu de ces jours de congé à l’université en compagnie de gens qu’ils connaissaient. En revanche, Torune était un des seuls (à l’exception de Kiba et Hinata) à connaître la véritable profession de Shino. Ils étaient proches l’un de l’autre, mais, au dépit de ses efforts, Torune demeurait un mystère. Ce dernier n’hésita pas à prendre des nouvelles de lui. « Alors, t’est bronzé maintenant, c’est ou que t’as voyagé » demanda-t-il d’un ton effréné, impatient face au silence de Shino. « Ça y est, tu es allé te trouver une femme dans les îles. Tu vas déménager en plus pour la marier. Quelle tragédie, nous n’allons plus jamais nous revoir, » Torune éclata alors en sanglots dans le but d’obtenir des réponses. La jeune femme aux côtés de Torune commença à paniquer, choquée de se qu’elle venait d’entendre. « Hein?? Shino tu vas te marier? » cria-t-elle de surprise, presque à en échapper le cartable entre ces mains. Le grand jeune homme soupira, ne se précipitant pas pour réfuter les propos de son cousin. « Mais non Anko, je ne vais pas me marier. Je suis allé à Dubaï pour une semaine… » il prît une pause, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Torune, curieux d’entendre quel mensonge allait sortir de sa bouche. « Je suis allé à Dubaï pour visiter et magasiner. » Anko, incrédule, avait du mal à gober son histoire, cependant, elle ne poussa pas l’affaire. _Magasiner?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Depuis quand il fait ça lui? _Torune ne perdît pas de temps à temporiser l’atmosphère. « Ouf, tu me rassures grave là, au moins t’est encore sur le marché. » À cela, Shino préféra garder le silence. « T’en penses quoi Anko? Ça te dit de sortir avec mon cousin? Il est pas mal tu sais, sous ces lunettes, je te promets qu’il est pas moche, même Kiba l’a avoué » ajouta-t-il en attrapant le menton de son cousin, le pivotant de gauche à droite, essayant de mettre ces traits faciaux en valeur. « En plus, il a au moins plus de 20 cm que toi, t’en dit quoi, » Torune lança un regard sérieux à la jeune femme, attendant une réponse. Elle ne tarda pas à s’enflammer.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi, pourquoi est-ce que t’es toujours malaisant comme ça, » gronda Anko, gênée de se faire exhiber de la sorte. Pour sa part, Shino ne dît rien, plutôt surpris de ces propres pensées. Il serait un menteur de dire que la jeune femme n’était pas charmante. Il l’avait aperçu que quelques fois dans les couloirs et elle avait su attirer son attention à chaque fois. Cependant, ce n’était rien de plus et rien de moins. La proposition de Torune passa alors dans le vent, dû moins, de son côté. Anko, elle, ne savait pas si elle devait s’abandonner à l’embarras ou la colère. Soupirant un bon coup, elle jugea la cause comme peine perdue. « J’te jure Torune, des fois t’en fait trop et c’est vraiment- »

« Y’a quoi? Vous êtes toujours sur notre dos et on ne fait jamais rien, c’est quoi votre problème à la fin? »

Leur pauvre conversation fût coupée par des cris retentissant au fond du couloir ou ils se trouvaient. L’attention de Shino ne tarda pas à diverger sur l’origine du bruit. Quelques instants et le tapage continua.

« Ah, c’est bon, calme-toi là. Si tu perds ton sang-froid, ça ne va pas nous aider du tout, » dit un grand homme d’allure décontracté que Shino ne pût reconnaître immédiatement. Ce dernier était accompagné de deux autres étudiants, dont celui qui semblait être l’origine du raffut. Ils avaient l’air tellement matures qu’il se demanda si ces trois hommes avaient vraiment affaire dans une université, mais il n’était pas sage de les juger uniquement sur leur apparence. Shino tendît l’oreille davantage.

Face à trois professeurs, la tension ne semblait pas diminuer. « Vous avez encore le feu de la jeunesse alors pourquoi vous adonner à de telles activités, » demanda Guy Maïto d’un ton dramatique et habillé de son éternel combinaison verte. Shino pût le reconnaître, ce dernier était son professeur de course urbaine. « Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’on vous prends la main dans le sac, cela me désole au plus profond de mon cœur, » dit-il avec une main sur la poitrine, simulant une douleur intense. En effet, c’était impossible de ne pas reconnaître Maître Guy.

Le plus court d’en eux n’hésita pas à prendre la parole, « si on sèche les cours, c’est notre problème, non? Alors, pourquoi tout ce stress, » dit-il, tentant de détendre l’atmosphère, ce qui ne fît qu’enrager Maître Iruka davantage. Ce dernier tâcha de baisser son ton d’un cran avant de parler. « Sécher les cours, c’est une chose, mais, faire rentrer des individus n’étant pas inscrits dans l’enceinte du collège est interdit par le règlement, » ajouta-t-il d’un ton très sévère, exaspéré par les trois hommes devant lui.

« Le petit Uchiha lui il fait rentrer qui il veut et vous dites rien, et nous on se fait griller, » les propos d’Iruka ne fît rien pour le calmer ni le résonner, le grand homme avec une imposante posture parlait avec animosité. À ces mots, Kakashi ne pût que soupirer, indiquant aux trois étudiants de le suivre car leur intervention attirait trop l’attention de tous les étudiants autour. À contre-cœur les trois mystérieux hommes suivirent Guy, Kakashi et Iruka le long du couloir avant de disparaître par l’océan d’étudiants peuplant le couloir.

À cette étrange scène, Shino et Anko demeurèrent bouche-bée. Pas choqués, mais plutôt à cette inhabitude de voir autant de revirements tumultueux dans les couloirs. Depuis son entrée à Konoha College, Shino suivait la même routine et il n’y avait pas une journée avec de telles divergences. Peut-être dû à son département, la tranquillité régnait. Il était sous la vague impression que depuis son retour de Dubaï, son environnement avait changé. Il secoua sa tête face à ces propres conspirations, ce n’était qu’un simple changement de perspective. Ce qui lui sembla méconnu et peu familier maintenant n’avait pas apparu par magie. Au contraire, maintenant il avait les yeux et la conscience pour les voir. Ceci n’expliqua le fait qu’ils n’eu jamais aperçu ces trois hommes auparavant avec leurs carrures impressionnantes et leurs puissantes auras. Il se tourna vers Torune qui ne semblait pas ébranlé par la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se lancer dans des explications.

« Ah, le grand qui a crié en premier c’était Zabuza. Ne sois pas surpris, son attitude est généralement aussi mauvaise, du style un peu agressif. Le plus grand avec un teint un peu bizarre, c’était Kisame. Je ne sais pas trop de trucs sur lui, sauf qu’on dirait qu’il est ami avec un Uchiha, mais il ne vient même pas ici donc je ne crois pas que tu le connaisses. Et finalement, y’avait Juzo Biwa. Sans manque de respect, celui-là à des allures de clown par moment si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » souffla Torune. « Hey, mais ces trois-là, ils sont dans ton programme. Bizarre que tu ne les ait jamais vu… » _En effet_, pensa Shino. Il ignorait s’il devait se réjouir du fait qu’il semblait se départir de cette léthargie généralisée. Il le redoutait; tôt ou tard, il allait devoir s’ouvrir davantage au monde l’entourant. Torune sentit l’éternelle angoisse de son cousin, mettant sa main sur son épaule, il lui afficha un large sourire. « T’inquiètes, je suis sûr que tu vas les revoir, qui sait vous allez peut-être devenir amis? Vous êtes dans le même programme, » dit-il en ricanant. Shino ne pouvait qu’en douter.

Naruto et Kiba semblaient avoir fait la paix de leur vénéneux propos échangés lors du cours de Minato. Il ne pût mentir, Naruto avait encore une pointe de rancune de s’être fait humilier de la sorte devant son propre paternel. Cependant, ça il pouvait le laisser passer, _pour cette fois_. Les deux jeunes hommes partageaient une modique table dans la bibliothèque lors de la période d’étude forcée du cours de statistiques de Maître Yamato. Le blond arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur les nombreuses formules étendues devant lui. Au contraire, son esprit bourdonnait surtout à la rare vue de Kiba qui étudiait. À l’habitude, le brunet était le premier à perturber les séances à la bibliothèque sous prétexte qu’il n’était pas fait pour rester collé à une chaise aussi longtemps. Peut-être était-ce l’apparente humeur massacrante de Maître Yamato, non impossible. Ce n’était pas dans les habitudes de Kiba de se laisser intimider pas ce genre de choses. Peu importe, Naruto tenta d’attirer son attention.

« Hey, » chuchota-t-il, en tapotant son crayon sur la main de l’autre jeune homme. « Mh? » fit Kiba, sans décoller les yeux de ses cahiers, son crayon continuant à glisser sur le blanc papier. « Tu sais Hinata… » continua Naruto, affichant un large sourire. Kiba cessa de mouvoir ne serait-ce que ces doigts avant de concentrer toute son attention sur les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami. « Tu veux pas me la présenter? Elle est grave mon style, » pour ça, Naruto pouvait l’avouer, il avait le béguin pour elle. De la tête aux pieds, elle était parfaite pour lui. Il aimait ses formes, ses longs cheveux, sa petite taille et plus, elle semblait être douce, docile, féminine et attentionnée. En fait, elle était tout le contraire de son ex. Hinata était tout le contraire de Sakura.

Cela faisait longtemps que Naruto gardait tout ça pour lui. Manquant le courage d’affronter le malaise que cela allait mettre entre Kiba et lui, il décida de tout miser. Il n’avait rien à perdre; il avait observé toutes les filles de sa promotion et aucune ne lui faisait de l’effet comme elle. Il continua dans sa lancée, un peu trop enthousiaste. « Je sais que c’est ton amie et tout, mais c’est pas comme ci c’était ta copine donc c’est chill non? Tu sais bien que je ferais la même chose pour toi Kiba, » rajouta Naruto, plaidant à sa cause. Pour sa part, Kiba ne dit rien, plutôt observant le blond, analysant ses intentions. Ce dernier ne pût s’empêcher de lâcher un petit rire avant de retourner son attention à son épais bouquin.

« Jamais de la vie. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Naruto ne puisse assimiler les mots venant du brunet. Son visage ne s’empêcha pas de craquer. « Hein, pourquoi, » demanda le blond, incrédule et un peu énervé, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas l’ensevelir du fond de sa pensée. Cependant, le silence venant de Kiba mettait ces nerfs à bout, Naruto perdît tranquillement patience. « Kiba, mon vieux, le problème il est où? Elle est célibataire à ce que je sache. Tu peux bien me rendre un petit service? » Insista Naruto, essayant de résonner son ami. Kiba ne voulait rien entendre. Il était vrai que Hinata était célibataire. Les intentions de Naruto, ils pouvaient les voir, ils pouvaient les sentir et elles étaient mauvaises, très mauvaises. En plus, il connaissait le blond. Sous ses airs sympathiques et un peu bêtes se cachait un jeune homme très maladroit en amour. Il n’oubliera jamais sa longue et pénible rupture avec Sakura, surtout pour elle. Il voyait aussi un jeune homme qui avait de la difficulté à s’engager. Il était conscient qu’il cherchait en Hinata à assouvir son éternel luxure alors qu’elle avait, selon Kiba, un cœur fragile. Il ne pût imaginer la violence que Naruto pouvait lui causer. Peut-être prenait-il son rôle de grand frère protecteur ou de petit-ami sans titre trop au sérieux; cela avait peu d’importance. Kiba savait que Naruto n’était pas assez mature pour aimer et chérir une femme correctement. Il n’allait pas passer par quatre chemins pour lui faire comprendre. Face à son insistance, il serra le poing sur son stylo. « Naruto, tu commences à me pomper l’air, j’ai dit que j’allais pas le faire, un point c’est tout. » C’est alors que Naruto perdît son sang-froid.

« Kiba, t’as quoi contre moi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vilipende? Je te demande un truc simple et tu compliques tout, » dit le blond sans filtre envers le brunet, sachant qu’il n’était une question de temps avant la fin de son traitement de silence. Dû au fait qu’ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, il ne pouvait pas crier mais plutôt il parlait à voix basse avec un ton tout aussi médisant. « Je suis sûr que vous faites des tours dessus, je suis sûr que vous vous la passez entre vous deux cette sale pute. Je me dérange pourquoi en fait? J’ai pas besoin de ta permission. » Kiba ne pouvait pas croire aux mots sortant de la bouche du blond, cela ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité, mais la soudaine vulgarité de Naruto envers Hinata le choqua davantage, lui rappelant les dires d’un lointain compagnon de sa grande sœur. Ne pouvant se retenir, Kiba bondît sur l’autre homme avec de claires intentions. Il attrapa son col avec un brutalité qui lui était lui-même inconnu. Naruto tenta de ne pas perdre sa façade impassible, petit sourire au coin des lèvres voulant lui montrer qu’il n’avait pas peur de lui.

Son arrogance ne fît que l’enrager encore plus. Sang presque qu’au pont d’ébullition, Kiba n’eut qu’une envie qu’il ne pût réaliser. En effet, Maître Yamato ne tarda à apparaître proche des deux hommes, s’attendant au pire. Le moment et l’endroit n’était pas approprié pour mettre le feu à cette rage de guerre enfouie et c’était mieux comme ça. Sans violence, il pût découvrir la vraie face de son ami. Sa virulence le dégoutait au plus haut point, mais au moins, le masque de Naruto était tombé.

« Sale blanc bec va, » grogna Kiba en le repoussant de toutes ces forces, du même coup lâchant son col de chemise, signalant son désintérêt aux potentielles hostilités à Maître Yamato. Sans porter attention à ces avertissements, le brunet ramassa ces cahiers en tornade avant de s’éclipser de la bibliothèque, sans regarder en arrière.

Hinata se retrouva, comme à l’habitude, dans la minuscule salle de danse. N’étant pas dans le programme de danse, elle n’avait pas accès aux spacieuses salles de répétition. Plutôt, elle devait se contenter de celle-ci. Sobre, dénuée de barres, il n’y avait que de longs rideaux ivoires sur le mur opposant les larges miroirs. Hinata ne s’en plaignait pas, de toutes les façons, elle n’y avait accès que par l’entremise de sa pince à cheveux. Pour une raison, qu’elle ignorait, ce local était constamment verrouillé à clé, mais ce n’était pas un problème. Quand son horaire le permettait, elle faisait toujours le détour pour pratiquer. Certains pourrait croire que ce n’était qu’un songe, mais Hinata, au plus profond d’elle, avait des envies de devenir une danseuse. Combattant la constante amertume de se réveiller tous les matins pour assister à ses cours de finances, elle rêvait de joindre le programme de son université. Sauf qu’un problème sévissait jusqu’à aujourd’hui, son intense gêne. Elle n’arrivait à danser devant personne. Cette vague de confiance quand elle dansait, Hinata ne pouvait la transposer aux yeux d’autrui, même pas Sakura, sa plus proche amie. Alors, c’était hors de question pour Shino et Kiba au dépit du fait qu’ils savaient qu’elle appréciait les salles de danse de l’université, comme un refuge ou elle n’y faisait rien; du moins c’était l’impression qu’elle souhaitait donner.

S’étant dévêtue de son uniforme, elle s’observa dans le grand miroir. À la vue de sa tenue, soit un soutif de sport et un long short charbonnés lui collant à la peau, grand contraste avec son teint, elle n’eut pas la hâte de se mouvoir. Ces yeux glissaient sur sa réflexion, observant chaque détail avec la plus grande des attentions. Manquant son cardigan pour couvrir son corps, elle ne pût empêcher les paroles de Ino de retentir dans sa tête, causant cette vague de dégoût à la vue de chaque pouce de sa peau, lui rappelant se qu’elle avait ressenti plus tôt ce matin. Aux frissons glissant sur sa chair, elle se tourna sur ses talons vers le haut-parleur. Montant le volume au maximum pour l’empêcher de réfléchir, ne prenant même pas la peine de s’attacher les cheveux, Hinata s’empressa de partir la musique.

\--

Shino continua sa route dans les longs couloirs de l’université, Torune et Anko l’ayant rapidement abandonné après l’altercation des trois mystérieux hommes. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, le silence était agréable. Traversant le département de sciences humaines, il allait bientôt rejoindre Hinata dans le département des arts. C’était loin d’être son endroit préféré, jugeant les étudiants un peu trop farfelus. Ils ne se gênaient pas de colorer leurs cheveux de milles et une couleurs, mettre des accoutrements les faisant ressortir du lot et leur excentricité hors du commun, un peu comme un cirque dont il doutait avoir une place. Au contraire, il préférait le département de danse. Plein de coins et de racoins ou il était possible de s’y dissimuler loin du regard des autres. Là, rien n’était interdit.

Il atteignît enfin sa destination : un petit local ressemblant un débarras de l’extérieur n’ayant pas de fenêtre sur la porte permettant de voir à l’intérieur. N’importe qui d’autre aurait l’impression de mettre les pieds dans une impasse, mais il connaissait bien l’envers de cette porte grise. En effet, grâce à Hinata, nombreuses furent les fois où il profita de sa tranquillité bien qu’il était conscient que la jeune femme y venait pour se mouvoir devant la glace. De quelle façon? Il ne sût jamais car elle refusait catégoriquement qu’on la regarde. Par embarras, par malaise? Shino l’ignorait aussi, mais il respectait sa volonté malgré sa terrible curiosité. Les vibrations des haut-parleurs étaient fortes, il ne pût en déchiffrer la mélodie à cause l’insonorisation. En ce moment même, ces doigts reposaient sur la poignée de porte qu’il se retenait de tourner, ne voulant pas la prendre par surprise. _Que faisait-elle_, il ne pouvait s’arrêter de penser aux actes commis derrière l’épaisse porte, nombreux scénarios roulant dans sa tête. En toute honnêteté, il n’eût jamais cru que Hinata avait de tels passe-temps. Est-t ‘est-ce une façon pour elle d’exprimer une autre facette de sa personnalité, peut-être plus agressif ou expressif? Ou plutôt, son corps se coordonnait avec son timide et fragile comportement? Shino inspira un bon coup; découvrir une nouvelle facette d’elle le fascinait davantage.

Kiba était-il au courant? Ce ne l’étonnerait guère, ce dernier avait tendance à fourrer son nez partout, mais alors pourquoi cette exclusivité? Se demanda-t-il. Si c’était le cas, quel en était la raison. Shino se secoua la tête, il n’arrivait pas à croire que cette curiosité insipide était en train d’altérer son jugement. Hélas, respecter les désirs d’Hinata était tout en son pouvoir. Résistant une impulsion de donner un coup de poignet, ce dernier féria délicatement la porte de quatre coups.

Après quelques instants passés sans aucune réponse, Hinata lui apparu en poussant l’épaisse porte. Il remarqua qu’elle était à bout de souffle, certaines de ses mèches collant aux courbes de son visage rougi. Cependant, elle ne tarda pas à sourire à la vue du jeune homme. Shino ne pût s’empêcher de remarquer; cette dernière n’avait plus ses collants, mais s’était enroulée dans son épais cardigan. Elle avait encore sa chemise blanche et sa jupe avait laissé place à des shorts couvrant jusqu’à la mi-cuisse.

« Shino, viens avant que quelqu’un ne te voit » dit-elle, espiègle, en l’invitant à l’intérieur, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouf, quand même! à bientôt pour la suite :))

**Author's Note:**

> wow si tu parles francais et que tu t'est rendu jusqu'ici, laisse un commentaire! je veut avoir ton avis !! dis-moi si ca vaut le peine que je continue l'histoire :') ciao!!


End file.
